


Hope It Doesn't Have a Hole In The Toe

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen to your elders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope It Doesn't Have a Hole In The Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #155: Socks! at hardtime100 on livejournal.

His sponsor was old, all kinds of silver in his hair, lines around eyes that were hard like stones. Had to be at least forty. Tony lifted his chin up; he could take him, an old guy like that. Better not try anything.

"Watch and learn, kid, if you want to keep your ass cherry." He eyed Tony. "If you still have one."

"I ain't no fag. And I can take care of myself," he bristled.

"Shut up."

Beecher picked up a tube sock, held it up for Tony to see. Then he took a bar of soap and stuffed it down.

"Take this to the shower with you. Aim for the face."

Reluctantly, Tony took the sock, nerves crawling his gut. Might be a good idea to keep it around. Beecher crawled onto the top bunk, picked up a magazine.

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to make a shank."


End file.
